The Invisigirls
by Smile XD Widely
Summary: Its been about 1000 years since supers were around and Aria, Cynthia, Genevieve, and Lily think they're normal. But they're not...and they're about to find out why... Rated for some language. Some stuff from Harry Potter! COMPLETED! See the sequel!
1. Prologue

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Okay, so this is my first fic, so I'm, well, unexperianced, and not a very good writer. Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Incredibles. Disney and Pixar do! So don't sue me!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Prologue**

"Mua ha ha ha ha!" a evil voice cackled, "Now listen up, SUPERS, with your oh so special powers!"

It certainly did seem hopeless. Synalada, Syndrome's sister, was even worse than Syndrome. She was half witch as well, so she could cast spells and things like that. The only supers that were left were stuck because of zero point energy. In fact, there were only five supers left. The Incredibles.

"Ha ha ha ha! You should have known not to mess with Syndrome! I, Synalada, have come to avenge my brother!" with that she made it so that the zero point energy was electrocuting them. Then she made it stop. But they were still stuck in the zero point energy.

"Now, listen up you INCREDIBLES! You're going to live your lives normally. Well, ALMOST normally because I've taken a leaf out of Lord Voldemort's book! Don't tell me you don't know who HE is! He's...", she was monologing. This was usually the chance for them to attack. But right now, they were stuck in zero point energy.

"...anyways, basically I'm going to use the Imperius curse to control you, if you try to tell someone what's going on! Then, when you die, you'll be reincarnated and be automatically transported to ME! On Nomanisan Island! And work for me for ETERNITY! How am I going to use four old, bozo brains, you might ask? Well, I've already overlooked that problem! You will be in the same form as you are now! Exactly the same! So basically, so you dumbo Incredibles can understand, when you'll die you'll work for me, and don't even DREAM about trying to tell someone or I'll just erase that person's memory, and cut your life span shorter!" she cackled shrilly and put a spell on them, releasing the zero point energy.

Gasping for air, the five Incredibles slowly got up.

"Now, just to give you a taste for what this Imperius curse is like...", Synalada suddenly pointed her finger at 14-year old Violet. Violet twitched and jumped 10 feet into the air.

"You-you-bitch!" Violet screamed.

"What's that you called me?" Synalada screeched, angered. "Now, here's a little side effect! Only your hundreth generation and on will have powers! And they will be the same as yours only...slightly altered! And they will work for me...at the appropriate age-like you! Maybe even a bit earlier..."

"Now, you five are going to walk like good little boys and girls home and act normal." she said.

And they did. Because they had to.

One hundred generations later...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

So what did ya think? Please review! I don't care, bad or good comments! Next chapter up soon! Keep checking!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	2. 4 girls, 4 worlds

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Hey! I'm back! Hope you'll like this chapter! Enjoy! Oh ya, it may seem like there is no Incredibles theme right now, but you've got to wait a while before they find out!  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Chapter 1: 4 girls, 4 worlds

"So then you cross multiply to find the value of _x_..." Mr. Kalini's voice droned on and on. Petite 12 year old Aria Chan sighed. Even though she was at max. a year younger than everyone else (her b-day was in December), she knew what boring, old, Mr. Kalini was talking about. Why shouldn't she? She got mad at herself if she got under 95 on a test in ANY subject, even English. In other words, she was the typical NERD! But she had friends. And she wasn't ugly. She had large, mysterious, light brown eyes and shoulder length black hair. People called it grey, and said she was actually a really short old lady. Popular snobs like...

Beside her, popular, pretty, Cynthia Adams examined her nails. Why should she care how to find the value of _x_? Her future was planned out for her; the 12 year old was going to become a model after she graduated. Her super rich father had planed that out. Why shouldn't she be? She had shiny, waist length brown hair, dark blue eyes, and was extremely thin and tall. Kind of like Barbie, only she wasn't a dumb blonde. But did she really want to be a model? She wasn't sure. But whatever, she still had lots of time to think...

Across the room, formal, French, Genevieve Labrowski checked her schedule to see when the period ended. Yes! It ended in 10 minutes! Then, it was break, and she could se her friends! Genevieve had short chestnut brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was the average height. She wasn't a loser like Aria, but she wasn't a "popular girl" either. She was just the average sized, average looks-well, maybe not average looks. Her thin sheet of long (when down) brown curls were quite attractive...

Beside her was medium height Korean girl Lily Giam, making a list of non Oriental dramas that she wanted to see. She had below-her-shoulders brown hair with the regular Korean highlights. It being her first year at the school, she had few friends, mainly her cousins. Nobody really knew her, she was just a foreign girl...

"BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!" Yes! Class 6A woke up and hurriedly left the lesson for break, just as Mr. Kalini yelled "Please do page 113 in your textbook for homework!" The four girls quickly rushed out to meet their friends, each thinking about how unlucky they were to have none of their friends in their class.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
So what did ya think? Ok for a unexperianced writer? Or incredibly horrible? Please review!  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	3. Breaktime!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Just a note to those of you who don't know: I own Aria, her friends, Cynthia, her friends, Genevieve, her friends, Lily, her friends, Synalada, and Mr. Kalini.

Please read and review!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Chapter 2: Breaktime!

Aria met her friends Amy and Zach in the library. Amy had been her best friends for 10 years, and NO, Zach was NOT her boyfriend. Zach was just their friend, because they were both half tomboys.

"Well, well, look who it is!" someone said. They knew who it was immediately and turned around.

"If it isn't Amazing Aria and her little gang of losers!" sneered Cynthia.

Aria, who was very quiet and shy, just turned red. She hated being called that! People were always saying that. Sometimes, they would even say, "She is such a NERD, even her class is named after her, 7A for Aria!" Also, her friends were not losers!

Amy, who was more bold, however, shot back.

"What do you want, Barbie?" she asked.

"If it's nothing, buzz off!" Zach added.

"C'mon girls, we have better things to do," Cynthia said and left with her friends Stacy and Melinda following her.

Meanwhile...

Lily was chatting with her cousins Samantha and Janice, and Genevieve was with her friends Daniella and Fleur. Both just happened to be chatting about seeing the new hit The Incredibles. It just happened to be that Aria and Cynthia's groups were chatting about the exact same thing.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Sorry it wasn't very long, but the movies is going to be a separate chapter. It'll be up soon, so keep checking! Please R&R! (I finally figured out what that means!)  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	4. At the movies

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Hey! I'm back! Thanks to The Star Swordsman for the review!  
Please R&R!  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Chapter 3: At the movies

"Hello Gen!" Fleur called politely at the movie theater to her best friend.

"Hi Fleur! Hi Daniella!" Genevieve called back. They walked together to the concession stand. They each bought a popcorn and a drink. They walked into the theater and looked around for three empty seats. Then they groaned. What they saw was not good.

"Look girls! Its the French Hens!" the queen of mean's voice said. It was Cynthia.

"Please stop bothering us." Gen fought to stay polite. Then, to stop herself from saying anymore and exploding, she led her friends away. There, they watched the movie in peace, munching their popcorn quietly so as to not make any noise. Throughout the movie, however, Gen noticed that more familiar faces were around. Very familiar faces...

After the movie ended...

"I loved the part where Bomb Voyage came out!" Genevieve exclaimed.

"You like him don't you Gen?" Fleur asked.

"NO!"

"Bet you do!"

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Oh, well, I've got to go! No, serious! Bye!"

Genevieve went to the back of the theater to meet her mother.

Meanwhile...

"Edna and Mirage are, like, so fetch!" said Cynthia to her friends.

"Mr. I is dreamy..." Stacey answered.

"You like him?" Cynthia inquired.

"NO!"

"Whatever, I got to go meet my mom in the back. Love ya! Bye!"

Meanwhile...

"Violet is kinda like you Ari." Zach said.

"What?"

"Well, she's quiet and shy and so are you."

"Yeah, but I don't like some loser named Tony!"

"Maybe you do!"

"Well, I've got to go anyway to meet my dad in the back. Bye!"

Meanwhile...

"Dash is so cool, the running and everything!" said Lily to her cousins Janice and Samantha.

"You like him?" Samantha teased "Sorry, but he's too young for you."

"I do not like him!"

"Bet ya do!"

"No! Well, I got to go meet my dad in the back, so bye!"

In the back...

_Damn it!_ Aria thought _Its the queen of mean Cynthia! Oh, and just my luck! She's going to be able to embarrass me in front of Lily and Genevieve too!_

But Aria was not Cynthia's first target. Lily was.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Amazing Aria and Genuine Genevieve! Oh and Lame Lily as well!"

Aria couldn't take it anymore. Why did Cynthia just have to bug everyone?

"Buzz off, Cynthia. Leave her alone."

"Well, you're sure lucky the genius of our class and grade is here!"

"I don't need a nerd like her!"

Aria felt sad and hurt. She had tried to help, and only had been turned down. But someone came to her rescue.

"What is wrong with being a nerd?" Genevieve asked "There is nothing wrong with being a nerd just like there is nothing wrong with being formal!"

Aria gave her a grateful smile.

"Never thought you'd side with nerds, Gen!" Cynthia taunted. "You're-"

But they never got to hear what Gen was because suddenly harsh voices spoke to them.

"Come with us, and no one will get hurt!"

The girls were petrified. They just helplessly followed, not knowing where they were going, why they were going, and who they were going to.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
So what did ya think! Please review! Next chapter up soon! Again thanks to the Star Swordsman! I appreciated your review and if you are reading this, your story, Violet Valor, I had started reading a while ago, is absolutely incredible! I was so happy that my first review was from an amazing author like you! So thanks again!  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	5. Truths, Lies, and Explanations

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA   
Hey! Sorry it took so long for this chapter, but I was so busy and there was so much I wanted to explain in this chapter, it became so long! Also, I wanted to wait until I got a considerable amount of reviews. Btw, thanks to The Star Swordsman, Redkill37, the real Violet Parr, mystery clue, RubyVulpix, Da manta ray, rarawong, and Inspector Brown for your reviews/constructive criticism! Oh ya, and this is the chapter where Violet appears. Yeah! Here's Chapter 4!   
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 

Chapter 4: Truths, Lies, and Explanations

They walked to a plane. Then, they got in and flew to a island. It sure was pretty. Even in the night...

They finally reached the building. They walked on and on... 

Soon they reached a large hall. A tall, thin, beautiful woman greeted them.

"Well, done. You have brought them. Well, well! I haven't introduced myself have I? I am Synalada, and you are my 100th generation. I-" 

"Wait a minute. WE are YOUR 100th generation?" Cynthia interrupted. 

"AND you're still living?" Aria added.

"Yes, my darlings, yes. I am living because I am half witch. You have read Harry Potter, have you not? Well, I must tell you that that is all real. If you don't believe me, I'll prove it. Accio Violet!" Synalada cast a spell and the still 14 year old Violet Parr came to her.

"See, my darlings, see?"

"Wait a sec!" Aria suddenly had a brainstorm "Is that Violet Parr? Like in the movie The Incredibles!"

"Yes." Violet answered, bursting with anger at Synalada for lying, "and you're MY 100th generation! Not hers! I mean, I even know your names. I'm betting SYNALADA here must have forgotten to force your names out of your parents!"

"Hey," Aria said "She may be right. I mean, I got her big eyes. L-" 

She suddenly remembered something from the movie she had just seen. Your identities are your most valuable possession.

"Yes dear?" Synalada asked.

"And LYLA's got her smallish mouth," Aria continued, winking at Violet, "and Cecilia her ears, and Gabrielle her nose!" 

"Yes, dear, but--" Synalada said, trying to defend herself, "I look a bit like you too."

Synalada did look a bit like them, but there was something about her that was...different. Kinda like an aura...an aura of menace. Genevieve worked in her head how to put this in a NICE way. She didn't notice Synalada motioning to her guards.

"You're just-" Gen began

"You all seem to be a bit tired and confused, my dears," she said sweetly, "My servant will take you to your room. Violet!" she carelessly called to the girl next to her. She was so used to calling the young Parr to her service that she forgot the dangers of calling her on this particular task.

"Yes madam?" Violet asked, wondering why she was letting her do this job.

"Take these four lovely ladies to the room I have prepared for them. Do whatever they want you to do for them. Go. NOW!"

So the 14 year old Parr girl motioned for the four to follow her. Once they were in the room, they began talking.

"Good job Aria. It's a good thing they don't know your real names. But you should know something..." Violet's face suddenly went pale.

"But what?" Lily asked.

"Well, um, uh...I have some bad news. Your parents-or part of my 99th generation-have been...killed." 

"WHAT?" Cynthia exclaimed.

"Why?" Aria asked.

"Since when?" Genevieve asked.

"Who killed them?" Lily asked.

"Well, Synalada made some of her guards go and bring them here shortly before you guys came. She asked them some questions. Then..." Violet had tears in her eyes.

"then-then she whipped out her-her wand and killed them-like-like that!" she said, snapping her fingers.

"But she didn't know our names." Aria pointed out, "and what do you mean, your 99th generation? We're really your 100th generation?" 

"Yeah. Synalada is a very careless person. She makes silly mistakes ALL the time, like leaving a door open when it should be locked. That's why she hasn't taken over the world yet. She's too careless. She's very powerful, though. She's half witch and Vol-You Know Who's first cousin once removed. Any yes, you are my 100th generation. Synalada got mad at me for calling her a bitch when I was 14 and she put an extra curse on me so that ONLY my 100th generation and on would have powers."

"What do you mean, when you were 14? You still ARE 14! And Voldemort is real?" Genevieve questioned.

"OF COURSE he's real! And don't say this name! Anyway, Synalada put a curse on us so that we would be alive again when we died and transported here, the same age as we were when we received the curse. I was 14, my bro Dash was 10, my-"

"Wait a second. Wait a freakin' second. Dash is real too? Are you telling us that every freakin' person from, like, books and movies are real!"  
Cynthia cut in.

"Well, partly. Harry Potter is real, yes, but Power Rangers are not. Count Olaf and the Baudelaire orphans are real, but those ridiculous Sailor Scouts are not. Basically, what's sensible is real, what isn't is not. Now I think you'd better go to bed. I'm also surprised you're not crying."

"We are." Aria said quietly.

"I don't see any tears." Violet pointed out.

"Yes, but I don't know about anyone else, but I sure am crying inside." 

"I'm sorry. That was a stupid question to ask. I'll just leave so you guys can have some privacy." she got up to leave, but was stopped. 

"Wait, please don't." Cynthia cried. She must have really wanted it, because she usually didn't beg for people to stay.

"Well, okay then." Violet said.

"Tell us something about yourself." Lily requested.

"Well, I like animals, math, French, art, and movies."

"Whoa." Genevieve said, "If I'm not mistaken, you just said everything that we like! I mean, I like French, Cynth-is it okay if I call you that?"

"Ya, I like that."

"And Lily, what about Ly? Aria, Ari?"

"Sure."

"Okay. By the way, why aren't you speaking formally."

"Well, to tell you the truth, I only do that to keep my rep. up. Violet, we can use Vi, right?"

"'Course!"

"Okay, I'll be called Gen. Continuing, Cynth likes animals, Ari likes math and art, and Ly likes movies."

"Wait." Lily stopped her, "How did you know that I like movies? Or that Ari likes art and math or that Cynth likes animals?"

"Well," Gen replied, "I'm sneaky. I know its not very polite, but I often eavesdrop. That's how I know."

"That's cool. It's like you…………" Violet's voice trailed off.

"Like what?" Cynthia questioned.

"I've just realized something. Only my 100th generation will have powers. That's you. And I think I know what they are."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

So, what did ya think? Next chapter will be up ASAP! R and R ppl!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	6. Powers?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Hey! Hasn't been too long, has it? R&R ppl! Enjoy!  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Chapter 5: Powers?

"Powers?" lily asked.

"Uh, yeah. And I'm gonna figure out what they are. I've got a hunch, but I'm not sure." Vi answered.

She pulled up her sleeve and revealed a cut.

"Ouch!" Aria exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, Saladhead likes to beat me up a lot. Anyways, Ari, I want you to point your finger at my cut, and wish with all your might that it will heal."

"Okay…….." Aria answered. She pointed her finger at the cut. And it healed.

"Whoa…………" Aria stared at her finger.

"Cool…….." Cynthia said.

"Wow." Lily stared in awe.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Gen.

Then Vi said something weird.

"I'm gonna tie this string to a chair. Then you try to summon medical scissors and cut it, okay?"

"Ok………." Aria answered.

"So she stared at the chair. And…….a pair of scissors appeared.

"Hmmmmm……..medical powers. Just like I suspected. I've had dreams about this you know. Well, Cynth you're next."

"What? Why me?"

"Just because. I want you to try to duplicate yourself."

So Cynthia did. And she did it. Then Gen saw in the dark. And Lily flew.

"Ok, well that's awesome! We've figured out your powers! But they is one more thing."

"What?"

"I think you guys might be able to turn invisible and make force fields. So, uh, look out Ari!" and she threw a shoe at Aria.

"AHHHHH!" she screamed and put her hands up to shield herself, only to find she had put up a purple force field.

"See?" Vi said. Then she whispered to Cynthia, "Tease Lily. Don't ask why, just do it." Cynthia shrugged and nodded.

"So, you like Dash?" Cynthia asked Lily. "Sorry but he's too young for you."

Lily wanted to disappear. And…she did! "Whoa!" Lily cried, totally in awe.

"See?" Vi said. "If one of you can do it, then all of you can. It's rather cool to be invisible, you know!"

"Wow…it's just like in those fictional movies!" Lily exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Vi answered.

"Wait a second!" Aria said who had been quiet for awhile. "What if you told someone about it?"

"Told someone about what?" Vi asked.

"Told someone you had a curse on you."

"Oh, well, she uses this thing called the Imperius Curse to control us if we tried to tell someone. Not to mention that she would sometimes do it for fun." Vi shuddered.

"What happened?" Lily asked. "What did she do to you?"

"Well, when Tony and I were on a date…"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASo, what did ya think? R&R ppl! Next chapter will be Violet's memory! Edna will appear in... i dunno, chap 8 or 9, most likely 8! But it will be up soon! Thanks to all the ppl from before and Genny for reviews! If i forgot someone, plz tell me!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	7. Violet's Memory

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Hey, thanks to all my reviews! You guys rock! This chapter just below the forty A's is about Violet's Memory, enjoy! Sorry its kinda short! Oh, and thanks u guys (especially Star Swordsman) for ur support after Genny wrote that 'constructive critism'. I needed it!

Note to Genny if she's gonna read this: I'm sorry if i dissed u by using the character Genevieve.  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Chapter 6: Violet's Memory

(Flashback) Friday was the day of her date with Tony. Violet had been waiting for this forever! But there was a 'tiny' problem, The Underminer! On Wednesday, when Tony had asked her out, the Underminer had appeared. The Incredibles went to fight him or it and…got their butts kicked to put it shallowly. The Underminer had a machine that could take away the super's powers temporarily. When it did that, all of the Incredibles would be powerless. So…they ended up staying in the hospital for three days, all unconscious. Because of that, Violet missed her date. Fortunately, Tony was an understanding person and he rescheduled it.

They went to the movies on Sunday instead. Everything was great; nothing bad had happened- yet! But the day before it, which was a Saturday, Violet had received her curse. So Synalada could control her and what she says.

On the way home, Violet said to Tony, "Ya know what I like about you? You understand problems." And she kissed him on the cheek. But…that's not how it came out. What Tony got was, "Ya know what I like about you? You're such a big git it makes me feel good!" And Violet gave him a kiss on the cheek. When she realized what came out of her mouth, Violet gasped, clapped her hand to her mouth and said, "I did NOT just say that!"

Tony was furious. "If that's why you went out with me, then whatever! There are a lot of gits out there in the world for you to date!" With that, he stormed off, leaving Violet astonished at what she-really Synalada-had just done.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Do you like the flashback of her memory? Sorry that it's that short! There wasn't a way to make it longer. The next chapter will be up soon but until then, please review!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	8. Let's go!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Hello and thanks again for the reviews, I needed them! This is chapter 7, hope you guys out there'll like it!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Chapter 7: Let's go!

"Wow that would suck!" Cynthia said. "Is that the worst she's done?" Violet shook her head and looked rather sad.

"No," Violet said, "Snyalada also killed my younger sister."

"No!" Everyone gasped in horror.

"Yes," Vi continued to look sad. "After a while since that witch put the curse on my family, my mom had another child that was a girl. I was thinking 'Yah! I'm going to have a sister!' She was really pretty, just like my mom and so unlike me."

"I think you're really pretty on the outside and the inside." Aria said. "But I guess I don't count since I'm not pretty." She sighed.

"Don't be modest, Ari." Vi gave her a small smile. "You're pretty and you DO count. Anyways, one day Nicola, that was her name, was playing soccer outside with us. And-and-" She wiped her tears from her eyes and Aria patted her arm. "She got hit by a passing car! She was only 7 when that happened. We knew who had done it instantly because the car had curved one way to hit her."

"That's so sad," Cynthia said for once, not sarcastically.

Aria spotted Cynthia's change in her voice. "I didn't know you could talk like that," Aria exclaimed.

"Well, if you can, I can!" Cynthia shrugged. "Besides, to tell you the truth, I don't like teasing people that much. I do it…to keep my reputation up!"

"I don't find that as a good excuse." Gen said.

Cynthia sighed heavily. "It's isn't. I'll try to stop if you want."

"Sounds good to me," Aria agreed. "Now back to Vi."

"Well," Vi continued. "Ok, I'm sick of this. I'm sick of listening to every word Saladhead says! I'm sick of not having my own say! I'm sick of it all and I'm sick of staying here! I'm leaving!"

"Hey wait, I'm coming too!" Aria cried. Vi nodded to her and turned to the rest.

"Anyone else coming? Going once, going twice?"

"Count me in!"

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

"And sold to all of us! Come on!"

"Aww, too bad. I wanted to know what it's like to sleep in here!" Cynthia said sarcastically.

They crept out of the rooms, Violet turned invisible since if the others tried, their clothes would be floating in mid-air, and down the hallway. The five went past the guards, who let the "guests" through and were almost at the door to freedom when Gen grabbed Aria and Cynthia. The rest looked at her, Violet reappeared.

"Hold on, shouldn't we go get the rest of your family, Vi?" She asked.

"Good point." Violet agreed.

They ran back and followed Vi to a room that was almost identical to theirs except bigger. Along the walls there were four bunk beds, a large table, a dresser and an alarm clock. On the other side of them there was a bathroom that only had a toilet, a sink, and a shower. On the table, there was a list. Written all over it was a bunch of chores and then at the bottom, it said they would be done by 12:00 am.

Vi looked at the clock; it was 11:59 pm. "They should be here soon and they're usually accurate…"

12:00. The door burst open and in came four grumpy Incredibles. "Ugg, Saladhead made me do mail today!" Dash complained. "Since I don't know heads or tails of it, I just mailed them back telling them never to mail her again!"

"She made me relocate trees! I mean, what for? A little party with the jungle animals?" Mr Incredible grumbled.

"I had to cook and you wouldn't believe what was inside the fridge. Has she gone broke or something?" Elastigirl cried in disgust. "What did you do Vi-" She froze when she saw four girls behind her daughter.

"Oh me?" Violet asked. "I had to bring in these girls." She answered.

"Lucky duck, to be given an easy task!" Dash mumbled.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
So what do you think? Sorry this one is longer than usual but I had a lot of things crammed in my head and I had to let them out somewhere! Continue R&R me and the next update will be soon!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	9. Family Reunion

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Hey sup u guys rox! Thnx 4 all those reviews! Hope u like this one!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Chapter 8: Family Reunion

"So they're really your 100th generation?" Dash asked, "Aw man, now she's got 4 more people to help her boss me around."

Violet looked at her watch. 12:30.

"We'd better get going. By the way, what happened to Jack-Jack?"

"Saladhead age enhanced him to 5 years old. We should change into supersuits, you know."

So they changed into supersuits--well, the four Incredibles did because Jack-Jack wouldn't fit in his and the four girls didn't have one.

They crept out. They were doing fine……..until they bumped into some guards, who questioned why the Incredibles weren't in their room. They were about to call Synalada until………..

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! A girl about Cynthia's age leapt out and electrocuted the guards. She had shoulder length light brown that curled up at the ends, not unlike Elastigirl's when she had been younger.

"Follow me." she whispered.

They went to the 'garage' where all the rockets, jets, etc were. They followed her into a jet.

"Where do you want to go?" she asked.

Violet answered. "Well, I guess E's because I've got a hunch that they're gonna need supersuits soon."

The girl set up the coordinates for Edna's place and pressed the Autopilot button.

"Who are you?" Mr. Incredible asked.

"I'm Elektragirl. And you're Mr. Incredible, you're Elastigirl, you're Miss Disappear, you're Speedaguy, you're The Shapeshifter, and you four must be Violet's 100th generation.

Before anyone could ask her how she knew all this, Elastigirl said, "You remind me of my daughter Nicola."

"Oh really? Cause I am Nicola." She said and removed her mask.

"MY BABY!" Elastigirl screamed and hugged her late daughter. Normally, Nicola would have pushed her mother away, since she was a tomboy. But since she hadn't seen her for 1000 years, she didn't.

"Yes mom, its me." She casually said.

"What are your powers?"

"Well, I can produce electricity. The special thing about MY electricity is that it isn't 'afraid' of water. I can also make electric balls. Oh ya, please call me Nikki and not Nicola. Nicola is WAY to formal for me."

"Why are you still alive?" asked Violet.

"Where did you get your suit?" asked Dash.

"Why aren't you, like, 1000 years old?" asked Cynthia.

"Why do you stink like crap?" (I think you know who this is)(hint hint the person who asked the second question)

"How bout I just explain my history?" she asked. Then she continued.

"It was a pretty good weather so I decided to play soccer outside on my driveway. My family was out there to watch me. In the middle of my game, my ball rolled away from my foot for some weird reason but I was pretty stupid then and when chasing after it. All of sudden, a car coming by had changed course and aimed straight for me. I got pretty scared and thought I was going to die. Well, I did die but instead of traveling the holy cart to Heaven, I got transported to some weird island with a huge jungle in front of me. I was seven. But that wasn't the thing that got me frightened. What really did was that it was ruled by someone called Salad something and she was half witch. I quickly hid in a nearby cave. It was small and damp but it also had some food in it and a clean river flowing through it. The river was sparkly purple but as I was still dumb, I thought nothing of it and drank from it. A weird sensation ran through my body and made me numb for a couple of minutes but restored me back to my proper body. After spending 6 days in the cave, I climbed out and explored the island. I found a jet and pressed a button. It brought me to someone's laboratory. She designed me a supersuit. I've been living off the island's vegetation. Oh, and by the way, the purple river seems to have made me grow one year every twenty years. Any questions?"

"You still haven't told us where you got your suit." Dash said, indicating her suit. It was light blue and yellow with a black EG in the middle with a blue lightning bolt behind it. It could only be one thing: an Edna creation.

"Edna, duh. I would have thought you had figured that out, you little insect." sounding very much like Violet.

"Hey! No fair, technically you're way younger than me! You're even younger than Jack-Jack!"

"Hey!" Jack-Jack squealed.

"Well too bad so sad insect, that's your problem."

"Yeah Dash," Violet added "looks like I've got someone else to help me boss you around."

The three continued bickering until they got to Edna's. When they got there, they 'parked' the jet and went to the little screen. A guard's face appeared.

"Appointment time?"

"Uh, we're old friends."

"I'm sorry, if you don't have-"

"Go away dahling, go away, you're just as unuseful as the last guard!" said no one other than the amazing, immortal, Edna Mode.

"Yes, what do you want?"

Then she stared.

"My gawd you've gotten thin! Come in, come in!"

The party of 10 walked in and soon met Edna.

"The reason why-"

"No reason to explain dahling, why Aria, Cynthia, Genevieve, and Lily are here dahling, no need to explain their powers dahling, for Edna is physic and has her resources. Follow me dahlings, follow me."

She typed in some stuff, printed her palm…………basically used all her security services. Then two guns shot out. "And guests."

She led them to a room and indicated for them to sit down.

"I started with Medigirl-"

"Medigirl?"

"Yes, Medigirl dahling, Medigirl. Like I was saying, I started with Medigirl, then went on to Duplagirl, then Travagirl, then Visigirl. Oh yes, the cloth is indestructible, yadda yadda yadda yadda. So what do you think?"

Aria or Medigirl's, was red and white. There was a MG in the middle with a red hospital cross behind it. Cynthia or Duplagirl's, was similar. It was green and white, with a black DG with two green smiley faces behind it. Genevieve of Travagirl's, was light blue and white. It had a black TG in the middle with some fluffy white clouds outlined in blue behind the letters. It had a black VG in the middle with a purple star behind it. They each had a red, green, light blue, or dark purple mask to match.

Everyone gaped. Edna noticed this.

"Oh yes, and machine vashable dahling, of course, that's an old feature, with a homing device of course. Oh yes, and you need a name. You vill be known as…………………..Ze Invisigirls!" she said and jumped onto the table with her arms up in the air, startling everyone.

Suddenly she exploded.

"VAT ARE YOU VEARING DAHLING! YOU LOOK LIKE A HOBO! AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Nikki looked startled. "Me? Don't spaz E! YOU designed it!"

"I never looked back dahling, it distracts from the time! Anyways, it is perfect timing since I need to remake these Incredibles' suits too-"

"Since they are the rest of my family can I have one like theirs?"

"Of course dahling, of course. I need to make Jack-Jack's especially dahling since he has………grown a bit. I will be done soon, now you must be going dahlings, I must concentrate! And do come back soon dahlings, I enjoy our visits!"

The got back onto the jet, and set up the coordinates for Metroville.

"I think we'd better change into normal clothes since-Omph!" Elastigirl started. A mechanical hand shot out of nowhere with a bag containing the four new supersuits in it.

"Well, before I was rudely interrupted, I said I think we'd better change into normal clothes or people will freak out."

So they changed into normal clothes; Nikki wore one of Violet's outfits.

Metroville was drawing closer and closer………..

Everyone gasped.

For Metroville was in ruins.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

So do ya guys want a sequel later on? Let me know when you R&R!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	10. A battle already?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

HIHIHIHIHIHI……ok, before I get too crazy (although I already am) I'll type this chapter!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Chapter 9: A battle already?

People screamed in horror. But they weren't the only ones screaming. Synalada was too.

"YOU STUIPD OMNIDROID I TOLD YOU NOT TO KILL ME! YOU KILL THE STUPID IDIOTS NOT ME! Argh, I must have forgotten the chip!"

"Time for action!" Violet said and smiled. Then a mechanical arm shot out. There was a bag containing the Incredibles' new suits. There was also a note attatched. _Go fight and win, dahlings. Here you go.-E_

"Wow, she really is physic (how do you spell that?)" Aria exclaimed.

"Well, let's go change!" Vi exclaimed. Soon they were all in their new uniforms.

"Okay, here's the plan!" said Mr. Incredible. "Incredibles are going to fight the Omnidriod, Invisigirls are going to keep people safe. Okay?"

Everyone nodded and they headed out.

"Hey Saladhead, okay there?" Dash called out.

"Arghhhh………..what the heck are you doing here?" she screeched.

"We dashed out. Get it? HAHAHAHAHA!" Dash said, laughing at his own lame joke. "May I remind you that you said that this was your Amazing, Bubalicious, Charming, Dazzling, Exquisite, Failess, Great, Harmful, Icy, Joyful, Kewl, Lovable, Malicious, new, Outstanding, Politically harmful, Quarter-which still makes no sense-Ritarded-which is true, its just too bad you didn't make that up-Supercalifragelisticexpialidocious, Talented, Umbridge-which is just the name of your ugly toad of a second cousin-Variable, Wonderful, Xylophone-which isn't an adjective-Young-like what the heck-Zany-yup that's right-plan! SO IN YOUR FACE I TOLD YOU IT WOULDN'T WORK! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Synalada's wand shot up some red sparks-she was angry. She dove at him with her broomstick but to late, he was already gone.

"Well, that gets rid of Saladhead for us." Elastigirl said. She quickly dove; the Omnidroid had attempted to hit her.

"Okay, let's go!"

The Incredibles ran left, the Invisigirls, right.

But…too bad because the Omnidroid seemed to be aiming for the Invisigirls.

BOOM! It attempted to sit on them, but luckily Cynthia put up a force field.

"Okay, guys, let's start saving people!"

Aria ran to hurt people. She zapped them, and they were healed.

Cynthia duplicated herself and saved many people at once. Genevieve brought people into safe, narrow, dark alleys. Lily grabbed people and flew them to safe places.

But the Incredibles weren't doing so great. Mr. Incredible was stuck under a building. Elastigirl was wound around a pole. Elektragirl was caught in her own electricity. Miss Disappear was frozen (not in ice, just not moving). Speedaguy and The Shapeshifter were stuck in vines (and just got themselves more tangled trying to get out. Synalada cackled happily.

The Invisigirls ran to help.

"Ah, well if it isn't the new little invisi-idiots. I gave you the choice to join me, and you rejected. Now, you shall pay! Crucio!"

Pain went through every vein of their bodies. _Let it stop_, they thought, _make it stop_! And they all went unconscious because they had never been subject to so much pain.

"So, it's either you die, or come with me. Your choice."

The Incredibles looked at each other. If they went with her they'd still have a chance of defeating her. If they didn't, they wouldn't. So they went with her.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ok, I know this chapter kinda sucked, but I'm REALLY BAD at making up battles. Sorry! Next chapter up soon!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	11. Carrot Salad

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Oh. My. God. I am sooooo sorry! I 've had writer's block! Well, hope u enjoy it!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Chapter 10: Carrot Salad

_"Okay, I'll see Monster-in-Law then."_

_"Sold out."_

_"Mr. and Mrs. Smith?"_

_"Sold out."_

_"What's left?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"What?"_

_"Nothing. Everything is sold out."_

_(Everything is sold out starts echoing.)_

_"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Lily woke up. She was in a room with the rest of her pals, but they all had some weird machine attached to their legs.

"Hey Ly. You okay there?" Violet asked.

"Yeah...where am I...the last thing I remember was a stick pointing at me and then this really bad pain..."

"Shh, dear. It's all right." Elastigirl said. Violet raised her eyebrows.

"Right mom, we're ONLY in Synalada's-"

"Saladhead." Dash interrupted.

"Right, SALADHEAD's clutches, without our powers, in-"

"Okay honey, you're right. We are NOT okay."

"Any you never will be." Synalada walked in. "You may have noticed my fine power takers. They aren't activated because unlike my brother, I don't waste electricity. But don't dream of escaping. There are about 100 soldiers out there. The devices only go on at night, when I, unlike my brother, give my workers a coffee break. You'll be here until I'm finished my work, then you're back to being my slaves."

"Do we get a coffee break?" Dash asked hopefully.

"Yes--well no. Toodles! Here's your lunch." And she set down a bowl of god-knows-what and left.

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe we didn't notice these things weren't on!" Cynthia said.

"Whatever," Dash cut in, "Can we eat now?"

"What is this stuff?" Aria asked

"Looks like a feeble version of salad." Lily said. She dug the fork into some and ate some.

"What is it?"

"Crrt Slad."

"Come again?"

She swallowed.

"Carrot Salad. Ew!" She spit out a piece of paper.

"What is THAT doing in here? It tastes bad enough without it!"

Mr. Incredible unfolded it. It said: Hey Incredible! I think you can escape at night. Remember, Carrot Salad. See you and good luck!

-Z

"Who the heck is Z?" Cynthia asked.

"There's a show on TV called The Zone." Lily offered.

"Wait a second." Mr. Incredible said. "Zone."

"Zone?" Elastigirl said. "As in.."

"...Frozone." Mr. Incredible finished.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sry, its kinda short and it was such a long wait, but you're gonna have to wait a bit for the next chapter too. Sry! Plz R&R!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	12. Party of 12

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Well, it hasn't been long, has it? But next chapter will take longer-i think. Also, I've decided to start answering to reviews and/or commenting on them.

**Ruby Vulpix**: Thnx 4 the idea for a Edna/Synalada battle! I've got ideas for that.

**mystery007**: Well, all I can say is sorry I guess. Sorry!

**Da-manta-ray**: Sry! But there wasn't much action in that chapter. Hope I don't bog u down with dialogue in this chappie!

**Michelle**: Well, I certainly didn't TRY to make my story long and boring!

**other ppl**: Star Swordsman, Redkill37, the real Violet Parr, Inspector Brown: thnx 4 the reviews, I like ur stories too!  
serena and s.t.s.t: Thnx for the review!

Thnx 4 the reviews ppl! If I forgot anyone. plz email moi at oN wItH tHe ChApTeR!  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Chapter 11: Party of 12

They had been working on what "Carrot Salad" meant for 30 min...

"That stupid Saladhead." Dash mumbled. Everyone continued, except Violet.

"Oh my gosh. We are so stupid! Salad, Saladhead, Synalada!"

Everyone just stared in shock.

"Well, what the heck does Carrot mean? Carrot Synalada? Makes no sense to me!" Cynthia asked.

"Hmmmm..."Aria started. "Well, I'm thinking its an adjective. Caring?...er, no..."

"Definately not." Violet said.

"Charming? No...cute? Not really, but what does that have to do with anything anyways?Uh, C--OMIGOD! I GOT IT!"

"What?" Lily asked eagerly.

"Careless!" Aria exclaimed.

"No I'm not!" Lily said, taken aback.

"No, not you, the word--it's careless!" Aria exclaimed, still excited.

"The word is careless?"Dash asked, confused. "How can words have personalities?"

"No, you little insect, the word we've been trying to find is careless! Even thought we've been living for like more than 1000 years your brain still seems to be the size of a peanut!" Violet taunted. "How stupid are you?"

"Mom, Violet called me an insect! And said I was stupid! And-"

"Don't shout at the table!" Elastigirl exclaimed. Everyone stared.

"Mom--are you okay? We're not at the table." Dash said, a little scared.

"Yes, I think so."

"So does he mean that she will have forgotten to turn these things on?" Lily asked, changing back to the important subject.

Suddenly, Genevieve, who had been quite quiet for a while, said something.

"No, it means she forgot to fasten them properly! That carrot salad!" Genevieve had managed to pull her device off.

"How'd you do that?" Dash asked.

"I'll show you." Soon everyone had their maching off.

"So...when's 'at night'?" Cynthia questioned.

"12:00 am. I think." Violet said.

"I hope you're right." Cynthia said.

For the next few hours, they just waited. And talked. Then dinner came. It was Carrot Salad. Again. But this time, there was another message. That was different

Hey Incredible!  
I'll meet you guys at midnight in the 'garage.  
See you!  
-Z

So at 12:00, the party of 10 crept quietly to the garage. The Invisigirls and Miss. Disappear went invisible. They were greeted by not one, but two people.

"Hey Incredible!" Frozone's familiar voice greeted.

"Zone! Is that you?" Mr. Incredible greeted back.

"No, its Pinocchio. Of course it's me!" he answered sarcastically.

"Ice to see you man!"

"That is getting REALLY old. Sya, how come there's 5 extra people with you?"

"These four are my 100th generation and this is my sis Nikki whose been hiding in this island. Her super name is Elektragirl, although she hasn'tfought anyone-yet." Violet answered.

"You too? Saladhead put that curse on me too. This is my 101th generation, Mallory." He said and pointed to the girl beside him. "She can produce fireballs, fire beams, solarballs, and solarbeams."

Mallory was very pretty, and looked absolutely NOTHING like Frozone or Honey. She had strawberry blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"How'd you survive? And how'd you think of the nickname Saladhead? That's MY master piece!" Dash asked Frozone.

"Well, everyone thought I was dead but really she (Synalada) had captured me. Honey was pregnant and carried on having our daughter Wendy. And, about the nickname, I guess she looks too much like a salad so that's why people call her Saladhead. Hope she likes her nickname." Frozone answered sarcastically and everyone snickered.

"Mallory. Cool name. Have you got a super name yet?" Nikki asked.

"No. But I wil soon. Although I'm not sure I want to, I might break a nail. And you can call me Mal." Her voice was high and shrill. Nikki and Aria, who were tomboyish, exchanged glances but Cynthia stared in awe.

"We can't grabe a jet." Elastigirl said suddenly.

"Why?"

"Haven't you noticed? They're all gone!"

"But there is a better way to travel." Aria said and smiled mischeviously.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Mua hahahahahahahaha! THe evil dyu123 is leaving you hanging! Please R&R and until next time ppl!  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	13. The InvisiOrb

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Was that too long a wait? N e ways...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**IMPORTANT**: To mystery007, Da-manta-ray, RubyVulpix, The Starswordsman, Redkill37, the real Violet Parr, Inspector Brown: As a kind of thank you for reviewing, in the Invisigirls 2, which I am currently planing, I have decided to let you guys be a minor character! Please e-mail me at or mention in your review, your PREFFERED name, age, personality, appearance, and power (as in superpower). Now, on to review answers...

RubyVulpix: Kewl Pokemon! Oh, and thnx 4 da spelling of psychic! I needed to use that word in this chappie!

Da-manta-ray: About the grab a jet, I already explained that through e-mail, didn't I? Glad you liked the dialogue more!

Inspector Brown: No offense intended, but what does that mean? Anyways, thnx 4 reviewing!

mystery007: Well, i certainly don't remember u using that idea, but if u did, I'm sorry! I didn't know! Besides, when someone copies your idea, it means they like it!

Chapter 12: The InvisiOrb

No one could see them. They were travelling at 400 km/hr. And they were in the air.

Vi, Gen, Ari, and Cynth formed four force fields aroundeveryone. Lily was making the ball fly, with the help of Dash, who was running as fast as possible. Gen was alsomaking sure they were going in the right direction because shecould seein the dark. And the all the Invisigirls plus Miss Disappear were making the orb invisible. Soon they would be in Metroville.But first-to Edna's!

"Hello, dahlings, back so soon?"

"Hello. My name is Mallory, Mal for short. I was wondering if you could design me a super suit."

"Of course dahling, of course."

"My powers are-"

"-fireballs, firebeams, solarballs, solarbeams. Yes, I know dahling."

"How did you know though?"

"Psychic dahling, psychic. Now, your supersuit vill be done before your next assignment."

"But-"

"Yes, I know dahling, you are going right now, but as ze Incredibles and ze Invisigirls have found out, my AMAZING mechanical arm vill send it to you!"

"Er, can you give me a name?"

"Hmm...solar and fire dahling, mixed together equals...Soire or Filor!"

"Uh...I prefer Filor."

"Alright dahling, now hussle up dahlings, Edna must concentrate, goodbye dahlings!"

They formed their InvisiOrb again and took off to battle.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I am REALLY sorry this chappie is so short, but I couldn't find anything else to put in there! Thnx to all you pplo who reviewed!

PS. Da-manta-ray: Sorry about the excessive dialogue there!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	14. Outnumbered?

AAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Guess wat ppl? I figured out my dialogue prob. I"M A DIALOGUE WRITER! Course, u guys prob already figured that out. I was just so stupid I had to take a quiz first! N e ways..

RubyVulpix: No, actually I haven't played that game. Btw, thnx for ur character profile, all characters will enter! Also, thnx 4 the late reviews!

PS. I know this is asking a lot, but i don't know ANYTHING about Pokemon, so could you please, PLEASE describe those pokemon? Besides Pikachu? THNX!

Inspector Brown: 1) Don't ask why I didn't read it earlier, but I read ur user profile. I think its pretty kewl ur like Harry Potter, but if I were you I'd be annoyed too! My point? I feel sry for you, and plz excuse my Harry Potter/ Incredibles twist!

2) Well, if you don't wanna be a character, I won't make you one...

The Star Swordsman: Yup, I got ur profile, yes, I think its enough info. Actually, i'm pretty sure it will be enough info, if they'res anything else i'll email u.

mystery007: Yes, I know, but now ur also Misty. U agreed to that already, right? Plz tell me a power cuz I'm having a brain freeze.

Redkill37: Hooray! U updated!

Da-manta-ray: Thnx 4 da character profile

the real Violet Parr: So, do u want a character?I mean, u can insert it later and every thing, just checkin'...

Thnx to everyione else who reviewed, u guys rock! BTW, i will be making minor changes in past chapters, just appearances...

WARNING: This chapter contains dyu123's horrible fighting scenes.

AAAAAAAAAAAAA

Chapter 13: Outnumbered?

"This is harder than I thought!" Filor screamed as Synalada enlarged herself.

"Herowork is no game!" Miss Disappear screamed back as Synalada threw a curse at them. They dodged it.

Synalada then released the Omnidroid.

"WITH MY BROTHER'S OMNIDROID AND MY MAGICAL PO-uh oh." THe villainess' face paled as the Omnidroid rolled towards her. "I FORGOT THE FREAKIN' REMOTE!" She quickly flew up on her broomstick, dodging the Omnidroid. But it was close.

The Invisigirls created a mini-InvisiOrb and flew up to Synalada, ready to strike. But...

BOOM! Invisigirls on the ground.

"Do you really think your stupid invisibility will stop me? I have disinvisibility glasses, you idiots!"

The Incredibles advanced angrily. But the Omnidroid was between them and their enemy. They knew how to do this now. Mr. I climbed into the Omnidroid, made it shut itseld down, while the rest of the Incredibles went towards Synalada in a 'hamster ball' by Violet and Dash. The INvisigirls and Mr. I followed.

"You may have more powers Saladface," Aria yelled. "But we've got more people!"

"OH really?" Synalada replied. "Meet the 2 Dozen Synaladas!" 24 more Synaladas appeared, making 25 evil villainesses.

"Do the math, Nerdface. We've outnumbered you!" 25 evil voices said eerily. For once, she-or now they- were right.

Synalada ordered 4 clones to tackle one super. Which means 6 were free to do whatever. Carrot Salad strikes again. So the supers helped the 6 that were being attacked. But they overlooked one problem: The 25th Synalada. The real one. So now it was Carrot Supper. Within seconds, Synalada had them in zero point energy.

"Admit it, supers! You have lost! I don't need you for servants anymore. I've got plenty of other supers for that!" She cackled. The supers finally heard something worth hearing. There were OTHER supers? Synalada continued.

"Which means I can exterminate you!"

She pulled out her wand.

"AVADA KED-"

Suddenly a large, bus sized mechanical arm shot out of nowhere punched her, pushing her to the ground. Then it opened up, dropped off a person, and disappeared.

"Need some help dahlings?"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Plz R&R ppl! Really sry it was so short and the commentary so long!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	15. Dead Violet?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

OHH, the title says it all! Dead Violet! OHH, is she really dead? Find out!

Okay, this time I'm gonna get right to it and not dilly dally! Okay?

RubyVulpix: Hi, well, do you want them to be? BTW, thank you SO MUCH for giving those descriptions!

Inspector Brown: Ya, I know, I'll try to make it better.

the real Violet Parr: Okay!

DO NOT FEEL INSULTED IF I DID NOT ANSWER UR REVIEW, it just means I had nothing to say! N e ways, promised I wouldn't dilly dally, so here goes...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Chapter 14: Dead Violet?

Synalada got up swiftly and faced Edna. The super designer gasped.

"Britteny?"

"MY NAME IS NOT BRITTENY!" Synalada shrieked. "And it's not High Class Gluestick Girl either! That ship has sailed. I only wanted to help! And WHAT did you say to me?"

_(FLASHBACK)_

_"Go away, dahling, Edna must concentrate, no time for fans dahling, now I MEAN IT, GO!"_

_(end of flashback)_

"And now-its payback time." Synalada ordered her 'troop' to do what they were doing before: 4 to a super. Then, she pulled out her want.

"IMPERIUS!" she screamed at Violet. Miss Disappear's eyes went odly still. She just stared ahead. Then, she started beating up Dash.

"What-omph-did-omph-I-omph-do?" Dash yelled between punches. "If it's about-omph-Tony-omph-I'm sorry-omph-but that was like-omph-1000-omph-years ago-omph! By-omph-the-omph-way, since when-omph-did you get so good-omph-at-omph-punching!"

Edna pulled out her wand. "You have met your match! Edna is half witch too you know! Expelliarmus!" Synalada wasn't expecting this and her wand flew out of her hand and into Edna's.

Surprisingly, she grinned. "No matter. Meet Billy the Baskilisk!" At the sound of the word, The Invisigirls, who had read Harry Potter, put a force field around them. As the great dirty snake emerged from underground, it looked at them. Unfortunately, everyone looked at that precise moment. Fortunately, they weren't killed. Unfortunately, all but Edna, who was examining the wands, and Violet, who was still in her trance thingy, were petrified. As in, they were turned into stone. Then, Violet came out of her "trance".

"Dahling, put a field around us! If those things break, dahling, then-well, you know what I mean!"

Violet put a force field them as the Baskilisk slithered towards them. Then it started to try to break the force field. The field was getting weaker and weaker...

"Well, its just you two now. Lets make this quick, shan't we? Miss Disappear, you've caused enough trouble! AVADA KEDVRA!"

Before Violet could put up a new, stronger field, the green beam was heading towards them. It broke the force field, which absorbed someof the beam, but eventually hit Miss Disappear. Violet's body fell to the ground.

_NO!_ Edna thought. _She can't be dead. But Avada Kedvra curse is killing curse Edna! But there is something strange. Her eyes-_

"And now, Ms Mode," Synalada said, interrupting her thoughts, "its just you and me."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Dun dun dun dun! What happened to Vi? Is she really dead? HE, he he, find out when I update! R&R! BTW, sry its so short!  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	16. Fan vs Idol

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Omigod! I am sooooo sry this took soooooooo long but-okay ya, maybe I should just stop blabbering and get on with it.

RubyVulpix: Well, thnx Miss Mode- I mean E- and Vi! Glad u like my story! Thanks for the reviews, Ruby!

Da-manta-ray: Great!

mystery007: SOMEONE had too much sugar today.lol

Inspector Brown: (thumbs up)

the real Violet Parr: Well, I am now, but I'm real sry it took soooo long...plz don't kill me...

The Star Swordsman: He he he, you'll find out soon!

s.t.s.t: Glad u liked it.

Now, since I've finally stopped blabbering, I think I'll continue with...CHAPTER 15! Da da da daaaaa! ( i am sooooo lame sometimes)

PS if u dont' read Harry Potter I'll explain some things for u if u ask me to in ur review. It's a free service-make use of it! lol

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

WARNING: This chapter contains dyu123's horrible fighting scenes.

Chapter 15: Fan vs. Idol

"Let's make it a proper wizard's duel, shan't we?" Synalada said. "No physical contact." The 2 Dozfen Synaladas disappeared. So did Billy the Baskilisk.

"Somehow I don't believe you dahling." E said, and for once, nervous. Yes, you got me right, the ever-so-energetic leader Edna E. Mode was nervous.

"Oh, you can trust me E. Ready?" Edna pulled out her wand. "En garde."

"CRUCIO!" Synalada shrieked like a-well, she IS a witch. Half witch.

Edna squirmed in pain. Then, it stopped. She got up panting.

"You dare use one of the Unforgivable Curses, dahling?"

"Why, yes. What's there to be scared of? That nincompoop Fudge? The Dark Lord is rising Edna, soon it won't matter...CRUCIO!"

But this time Edna was ready. She had said 'Protego' and put a temporary shield around herself just in time.

"Ha ha! Is that ze only curse you can do, Saladface?"

Synalada ignored this."Not bad for an old lady like you. But perhaps you won't do so well if I-"

"-control me, yes, I know dahling."

Synalada didn't expect that. "How-how did you know I was gonna say that."

"Psychic, dahling, psychic."

"Then you probably already know that I will win this battle!" She captured Edna in a beam of zero point energy and banged her down a few times. Edna lay on the ground. Synalada leaned over her.

"I'd forgotten about my little advantage, EDNA." Then she banged her down a few times more. Soon a very weak and battered Edna was lying in a corner.

"See? I could pass for psychic as well. The battle is over. And now-" She was suddenley punched from the back and she fell down.

"Or so you think." said a very, very, VERY familiar voice.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

So was that okay! All my chapters are sooooooooo short now, I 'm trying to figure out ways to make them longer...n e ways, that was probably the third or second last chapter of this story, sequel'll come out maybe a week after the last chapter...R&R!  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	17. Or so you think

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hey ppl! Just to let u know, I'm finally gonna start changing the Invisigirls' appearances, so don't be surprised when Aria suddenly has blue hair when its in the sunlight or Genevieve has medium length hair! Oh and btw, i've just realized that I"ve been mixing up the girls' powers, its supposed to be Gen can fly and Lily can see in the dark but I've reversed it! Don't worry, I'll fix that too! (Gen will be able to see in the dark and Lily will be able to fly).

**TO S.T.S.T AND VIOLET ROX**: Hey! Since u've been reviewing so much I think I'm gonna give u the same offer as I gave my other prime reviewers! (thnx guys!) U can make me a character! See chap 13 for criteria! If **Michelle** wants to do this, she can too!

HAHA! Did VI die? See below!

PS. Yes, Edna is a bit queer in these chaps, I agree, jal peppers.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Chapter 16: Or so you think

Synalada got up again. "You're-you're DEAD!"

"Or so you think." It was VIOLET! She blasted a force field at the still surprised Synalada, causing her to fall over again. Then, Violet put a force field arround her so she couldn't harm anyone anymore.

"THIS IS NOT THE END OF IT!"

"I'm afraid it is, dahling, I am psychic after all. Now, one more thing. How many people did you put the 100th generation curse on?"

"Just one."

"You must be lying dahling what about Frozone?"

"That was the 101th generation curse."

"Alright then, the 101th generation curse."

"About-about-"

"Hurry up dahling, I don't have all day!"

"Maybe 150?" Synalada said in a small voice.

"Alright then Violet, keep that force field up while I revive the petrified."

"With what?"

"Mandrake."

"What did you call me?"

"No dahling, its a type of plant."

"You carry it around with you all the time?"

"Luck favours the prepared. Besides, how did you survive?"

"Well, I don't know WHAT that beam of green was, but the force field must have obsorbed some of the energy or something."

"YES! I knew it! Your eyes were not surprised like they would have been, dahling."

"AHHHHH!" The two turned and saw an empty force field and Synalda with her robes stuck in the jet turbine of her personal jet. She had broke free of the force field while they were distracted in their conversation!

"Pity." Edna said. "I was looking forward to finishing her off myself."

Violet, however just stared, a kind of horrified/sad look in her eyes. "She's gone." she whispered. "Forever."

"Yes, dahling, so what? I'm going to go revive them now." said Edna, who was not good at comforting.

They went to revivge the rest of the supers as the city people came out and stared in shock.

"They're real?" one girl asked.

"I want Mr. Incredibles' autograph!" one excited boy exclaimed.

"This. Is. Not. Real. I will pinch myself and will snap back to reality." said another child.

"Just like the old days!" Frozone said to Mr. Incredible.

"Just like the old days." Mr. Incredible said back.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
Okay, 4 ur info, its not over yet! There is still ONE MORE CHAPTER!

So ya, plz R&R ppl, good OR bad comments!  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	18. Tying Up the Loose Ends

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hiya! Since I didn't answer reviews last time I will answer this time's reviews and last time's reviews, k? This time EVERYONE gets an answer:)

**Michelle:** Yea, true, still workin' on that...glad u thought it was better than last time, thnx 4 reviewing!

**rock88:** Yea, they are short...as I said, trying to make them longer...thnx 4 reviewing!

**The Star Swordsman:** Yup, I'm gonna have fun writing the Invisigirls 2...i found some pairs of ppl who don't get along and that'll be fun having them fight...(evil laugh)...btw, thnx 4 reviewing!

**Inspector Brown:** Oh, okay then, i won't make it too much like the movie too often then. Yea, i think ur theory is right. Thnx 4 reviewing!

**RubyVulpix:** I can't wait for the sequel too, i've already planned out some scenes...thnx 4 reviewing!

**s.t.s.t:** Ya, I did. Thnx 4 the character and for reviewing!

**mystery007:** GRRRRR lol n e ways, thnx for reviewing!

**the real Violet Parr:** Thnx! Sry if i wasn't clear enough, Synalada died...but will she come back as a ghost? Thnx for reviewing!

**jal peppers:** Yup, I am, i email u about that, hope u got the email...if u wanna character u can hve one. Just email it ASAP! Thnx for reviewing!

**Da-manta-ray:** Have fun! Thnx for reviewing!

**violet rox: **Thnx 4 the reviews! Yes, I agree, I would rather have Mr. I die (evil laugh)!

**Redkill37:** Thnx 4 reviewing!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Chapter 18: Tying Up the Loose Ends

"One day, you'll see me! But only when you're dreaming-" Cynthia was singing Number One by Skye Sweetnam-again.

"Cynthia!" Lily sighed.

"Sorry! I'll try to stop!" They were in a limo, driving to a new house, provided by the government. The city seemed pleased that there were supers to help them again, so they were giving them a house a jobs as superheros as a sort of 'thank you'.

"So Mrs. Parr, where's our house? Is it house number one-" Lily started to ask, but was cut off by Cynthia, who started to sing again.

"One day, you'll see me! But only when you're-"

"PLEASE!

"Sorry, its stuck in my head!"

"Then try to get it UNSTUCK!"

They finally got to the house. It was actually quite nice. There were 4 bedrooms.

"Okay, boys to the smallest room because there are less of you, girls to the biggest room because there are more of you! There should be bunk beds in there!"

Soon they had all settled in. Tomorrow they were going to each of the Invisigirls' houses to pick up their things.

As the Invisigirls and the two Parr girls drifted off to sleep, Cynthia remembered something.

"Aria?" she whispered.

"What?" she asked groggily.

"You know,"

"What?"

"Your hair would look really nice down."

"Okaaaaay then. Can I go back to sleep?"

"And you would look nice with light pink lip gloss, and dark eyeliner..."

"ZZZZZZZZ"

"...and-are you listening?"

"ZZZZZZZZ"

"I guess not."

That didn't matter too much. What mattered was that they were safe-for now. Dun dun dun dun!

THE END-for now!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Okay, i'm sorry the commentary is so long but the chapter so short, but this is my last chance to thank u guys for reviewing this story! So here is my 'Reviewers' Hall of Fame'! PS sry if the # of reviews for each person is a bit off, me tried my best:)

**Awesome! (1 review):** Genny, entilza, rock88, Star AJT 84, Mimato-4eva, serena

**Super! (2-3 reviews):** jal peppers(2), Michelle(3), rarawong(2)

**Incroyable! (4-8 reviews):** violet rox (6), s.t.s.t (5), Redkill37(8)

**Excellent!(9-13 reviews):** the real Violet Parr (10), The Star Swordsman (13),

Da-manta-ray (13), Inspector Brown (13)

**WICKED!(13+):** mystery007 (18), RubyVulpix(17)

That's the NUMERICAL version of my thank-you. This is my, well, more accurate version of thank you.

U GUYZ TOTALLY ROCK, WHETHER U WROTE 1 REVIEW OR 18! THANK-YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!

Anyways, until next time! Invisigirls 2 should be up soon! (hey that rhymes!) (i think)

dyu123

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


End file.
